


Demonstration

by purplekitte



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Consensual Kink, I have no idea how this scene was supposed to be interpreted, Know No Fear, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Spanking, because this was straight where my mind went this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: Thiel would be the first one to admit he deserves to be over Guilliman’s knee.





	

_‘If he wasn’t my brother, he’d be a political embarrassment and an impediment to the effective rule of the Imperium. I know what I’d do with him.’_

_‘I’m sure I could demonstrate how, lord,’ says Thiel, and then winces._

_‘Was that a joke, sergeant?’_

_‘I may have just made a very unfortunate attempt at humour, lord,’ Thiel admits._

*

‘Do you want _me_ to demonstrate?’

Thiel looked at his primarch like he was crazy as he was, but the twinkle in his eye told him the practical perfectly well. Guilliman was on-edge and wanted to unwind, wanted a safe outlet so that everything with his brother would go just right. He had to be perfect, even when perfect wasn’t good enough, in public.

Thiel, despite all his flaws or perhaps because of them, was someone who could tell a joke and someone who could play around without taking things the wrong way. If anything, he was grateful for the whole idea he could put his primarch more at ease and help him shed some stress and have fun.

‘Well, lord, I know I’ve been a bad boy and have it coming, but I figure what I deserve for you to do to me isn’t so different.’

Guilliman was grinning now. ‘You agree you deserve to be over my knee?’

‘Most definitely, lord.’

‘Come here then.’

Guilliman ruffled his hair when it was freed from his red-washed helmet, but was otherwise business-like in stripping him of his armour. He found a chair and dragged Thiel into his still-armoured lap on it.

‘I’ve seen your record. You just can’t stop yourself from causing trouble, can you?’

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.’

‘Of course I forgive you, but I need to teach you a lesson you remember next time.’

Really, all those people who said Guilliman had a stick up his ass, when he was such a fucking tease. ‘Please.’

Guilliman looked at him so approvingly that Thiel had to look away; that did things to him, even more so than Guilliman’s unarmoured hand on the small of his back, then lower to trace his ass. Then Guilliman hit him, and Thiel cried out in shock, even though he’d been expecting it, at the pain of it and at how good it felt.

Guilliman modulated his slaps carefully--enough to sting for a moment but not truly hurt him, when he could break him so very easily. They also sent him reeling just enough to grind his cock into Guilliman’s knee, but then he’d known that was going to be part of the game from the beginning.

He dug his nails into his palms from lack of anything to hold onto. Not that there could have been any holding on when a primarch was touching him. He didn’t bite his lip despite the urge--Guilliman clearly liked the sounds he made and he wanted to show his appreciation.

He didn’t even try to hold himself back from rubbing against Guilliman’s leg. The cold, hard, unyielding ceramite was too much against his aching erection, but he moved against him anyway, loving the pain and overstimulation of it. ‘Please,’ he said again.

‘Are you going to be good now?’ Guilliman rubbed a hand over his reddened ass.

‘I will. I promise. I’ll try to be, for you.’ Thiel would have agreed to anything. Would he keep that promise? Unlikely. He’d never managed it before, but he’d never intended to do wrong, it just happened despite his good intentions.

‘There’s a good boy.’ Guilliman smiled down at him, indulgent. ‘You can come now.’ Thiel spent himself with a groan at his permission. ‘You’ll need to clean that up, sergeant.’

Thiel grinned back, unashamed of the mess he’d made of his lord’s armour, and went down on his knees before him. He put his tongue to good use, and rubbed his whole head between his primarch’s legs. ‘May I, lord? I want to make you feel good.’

‘Go ahead.’ Thiel rushed to get his armour partially undone, as close to fumbling as a Space Marine could manage, but he got Guilliman’s pleased gasp as he took him into his mouth as payment.

Guilliman put a hand on his head, gauntleted fingers stroking his hair gently, but let him set the pace and kept his hips still to keep from choking him. Thiel certainly couldn’t fit his primarch’s cock entirely in his mouth, but he could make do with every trick he knew with his tongue to wring approving groans from him. He tasted utterly inhuman, even more so than an Astartes, but Thiel liked it, and how huge and hard and hot he was.

Guilliman came with only a slight tightening of his hand on his scalp and Thiel coughed and choked a bit with the effort of swallowing around him. He wasn’t entirely successful, but used the back of his hand to clean his face and licked his fingers without shame. Damn.

Guilliman lifted him up to his feet and kissed him lovingly, in the way of someone who considered showing that affection as indispensably part of intimacy as getting off.

‘Wait here. We do need to have a serious and more articulate conversation at some point, perhaps after we’ve mustered out from Calth. However, I appreciate your insight into my thoughts now. I believe I am ready to deal with my dear brother again.’

‘Anytime, lord.’


End file.
